Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Visiting Tohru's World!
by lolipatrol
Summary: Tohru drags Miss Kobayashi to her world in order to make her favourite food! (And maybe seduces her as well; how romantic)
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 1: E-Eh?! I haven't felt like this since high school...**

Tohru.

Why do you do this to me...making me feel all..weird.

I never... **ever** thought that I would even consider such thoughts with a dragon...

(A really cute dragon though...)

* * *

"Oh, Miss Kobayashi, shall we breed before returning?"

"We won't!"

"But its a great chance!"

"What kind of chance? Also, don't say those things out loud."

"I get it. I'll go after you without a word, then!"

"That's not what I mean..."

 _Eh..? What sort of chance would b..breeding at a hot springs have... Also how would that even work?! I mean we're both female right? Well...technically she's a dragon but-_

 _I look down at Tohru, currently sleeping peacefully on my lap._

 _..but I would like to see what she meant by that...heh...breeding. With her little horns and piercing ruby eyes and her...chest and...and what the hell am I even thinking about...!_

 _What was it about this trip that made me more weird around Tohru? I always saw her as a close friend and maybe a roommate and obviously a dragon. Hmmm...a really eccentric dragon. At least it was better than spending Valentines Day alone again. Much better. Seeing every one I know playing and having fun._

"It really was fun," I said without thinking. Ok...Maybe I could've said that more like Tohru.

"Yeah," Takiya replied similarly.

 _Wow. A lot has happened this year huh? I got a maid, moved in to a bigger apartment, won a kotatsu, ate food far beyond my ability to make and made new friends... I couldn't have done it without you, Tohru. Thank you...Tohru-_

"Elma, please be quiet," she grumbled while getting up from my lap. "You're too loud."

"What'd you say?!" Elma replied bitterly.

"What about it?!"

 _Jeez...there goes my hope of a quiet trip back home..._

* * *

" _Urgh...what time is it...?_ " Kobayashi thought as she awoke from her nap on the couch. " _I must have passed out..."_

She turned her head to look at the clock, only to be greeted by Tohru's embarrassed face, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh. Hey Tohru," Kobayashi moaned.

"H-Hi! Kobayashi..." Tohru replied nervously.

She jostled her body to get up but stopped when she felt a pair of arms under her back, where she had been sleeping.

"Tohru?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why are your arms under me?"

Tohru couldn't be any more surprised at what she had heard. You couldn't fit any more exclamation points above her head.

"O-Oh! That! W-Well you see...umm...," she stuttered while struggling to meet Kobayashi's expecting dead fish eyes.

"Er...you fell asleep on the couch! A-And I didn't want your back to be all sore if you slept until morning...so I wanted to carry you to your bed! I promise I wasn't trying to sexually assault you or anything- although...if you wanted me to then-"

"E-Eh?! Where did that come from?!"

"Could you please ahh...go back to sleep so I can carry you to your bed~?"

 _Such a weird girl. I don't know what sort of fantasy she's trying to play out here but I guess its harmless enough._

"Sigh...well I'm already awake so-"

"Miss Kobayashi, please close your eyes," Tohru sweetly whispered.

She complied and felt her body being lifted up effortlessly, with Tohru's arms wrapped around her torso so snug she could have called it comfortable.

She slightly opened one eye to see Tohru's gentle face looking back at her, before morphing into an upset one.

"No! You're not awake yet!," she yelped.

Kobayashi quickly played dead, but no dead person would've been grinning ear to ear, which was what Kobayashi was doing. Maybe it was because being in Tohru's warm and delicate yet extremely powerful arms was actually reasonably comfortable; or because Kobayashi was taking part in a scenario which Tohru (probably) thought about countless times.

She heard the goodnight exchanges between Tohru and Kanna, and was laid down in her bed as gently as a dragon egg on its nest.

"Goodnight, Miss Kobayashi," Tohru whispered in her ear. "Daiski-"

"Can I open my eyes now?," Kobayashi said inciting a groan from Tohru. "I'm kinda hungry."

Tohru's eyes lit up like diamonds when she heard the last part.

"Y-You are?! What would you like to eat?"

"Eto...anything goes."

Tohru practically flew towards the kitchen faster than mach 1 speeds, and loaded up the good old microwave with leftovers from however long ago; she forgot when she made that huge batch of omurice. After waiting for an excruciating period of a minute, she was back next to her master, who remained in that same position.

"Hai!...Say aahh!...," Tohru squealed. She must have been waiting an eternity for this scenario.

"Aaah?.."

Unsurprisingly, Kobayashi was baffled by the maid's eccentric behavior, but she let it go as she usually does. She was too tired from that trip to care anyway.

"Aaahh...mmm...*gulp."

"Aahh...mmm...*gulp."

"Aaaahh...*snore..."

" _She's so cute!,_ " Tohru screamed internally. " _I just wanna hug her and...argh...no! I am her trusty maid! And I will do amazing maid things for her and she'll definitely reward me with all the hugs and headpats I could ever dream of!_ "

With that thought, she cleaned the rice off of Kobayashi's cheeks, draped the sheets over her, and pretend kissed her goodnight (as in kissing the air around her forehead).

"Goodnight...Miss Kobayashi," she whispered once more. "Daiski-"

"*...snore..."

"Hmph!," Tohru puffed before leaving to do maid things around the apartment.

Despite that, they would both be going to sleep having fulfilled what they wanted that Valentine's day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 2: Kobayashi does dream of shabu-shabu senpai!**

"UUGGHHH..!," Kobayashi moaned. It was so loud that it even turned heads amidst the clacking and clicking of keyboards.

"What is it now Kobayashi," Takiya said, eyes still glued to his monitor.

"I wanna go home really badddd...," Kobayashi groaned. "Tohru said she would be making shabu-shabu..."

Shabu-shabu. Just thinking about it made Kobayashi's mouth water than an unplanned day-off from work.

"Geez lady. Can't you just-"

"And I finished way before the deadline so. I'm. Boreed..," she whined which was highly unusual.

"Hmm? You never whine. Something going on Kobayashi-san?," Takiya asked, sparing a short glance at the redhead.

"Huh? Nothing's really going on...apart from that delicious, juicy, nostalgic shabu-shabu of course...," she said.

"I bet it has something to do with Tohru...,"he muttered, with an all knowing grin on his pear shaped mug.

"E-Eh?!," Kobayashi hushed. "L-Like what?!" Kobayashi was now redder than a tomato.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but judging from the way you kept looking at her during our time at the hot springs..."

" _That baka!,_ " she thought. " _Of course noone would notice but that pear!"_ "

"It looked like you wanted something from her..."

Before she could create an excuse, her manager (a much more nicer and understanding manager this time) passed by her desk and adjusted his glasses to see what was on Kobayashi's screen.

"Top 10 best summer animes of 2019?," he read before looking at Kobayashi with a dissapointed face.

"It's not what it looks like sir!," Kobayashi stated confidently. "We have finished the project before deadline!"

She minimized the window and scrolled through the endless list of python code for her manager to see.

"Hmmm...not bad..," he said as she used the program (some computing program) with ease. "Well, in that case feel free to resume your...business then."

Kobayashi had a risky thought as he was about to leave.

"S-Sir?," she said with a nervous voice. "Is it okay if I can leave early today? Seeing as how I- erm, we finished our work before the deadline."

The manager looked around the office and saw a dozen people lazing about on their phones, reading and some even expectedly looking at him, since they finished early.

"Well, I see no point keeping you all here then," he said acceptingly. "You may leave, just be here early tommorow."

"YEAH KOBAYASHI!," someone yelled.

Cheers and claps was heard while Kobayashi awkwardly held up her hand and logged out to run home. All she wanted was some of Tohru's promised food.

"Say, Kobayashi, nice work," Takiya said back to his normal self. "Drinks on me- oh yeah, you have to go see your girlfriend."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kobayashi said while lightly bonking his head with an empty water bottle. "I just want to eat."

"Hai, hai. See you tommorow."

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

" _Yes._ "

" _Finally._ "

" _After years and years of waiting._ "

" _Its time._ "

Kobayashi thought as she slowly opened the door to her apartment. Her whole body was trembling with an unknown sensation...was it fear? Fear that she had lost the taste for her favorite food? No, she could never forget the nostaglic taste of shabu-shabu. Or the smell.

She eagerly took a few short sniffs of the apartment while taking off her shoes, expecting a meaty smell, but instead was hit with the devastating truth.

That was not the smell of shabu-shabu.

Filled with doubt, she ran towards the kitchen with one shoe still on, tripping over Kanna's toys and stuff.

"Miss Kobayashi! Welcome ho-"

Tohru's excited greeting was cut short when Kobayashi crashed into her at ferrari type speeds and crashed on the ground. Her lower back was about to die but she ignored it. This was more important than mere back pain.

"Itai...Miss...Kobayashi?"

She sprung up from Tohru and with one swift motion, stripped the pot of its lid to reveal its contents. What's left of her heart sunk as she stared at the boiling pot of filth. Well, it was noodles, but it could be called filth by shabu-shabu's standards.

"Oh! Sorry about that Miss Kobayashi," Tohru explained as Kobashayi dropped to her knees in shock. "The butcher didn't have...any...Miss Kobayashi? I'm sensing a strange aura radiating off of you..."

It was true. She was radiating pure anguish. What she had been promised to be given to her today, was not noodles. It was...

"...shabu...shabu..."

Her voice sounded like that of a mother who had lost her children. She looked like it also.

"No...d-did...did I fail my duties as a maid...?," Tohru muttered also dropping to her knees.

"Shabu...shabu...," Kobayashi repeated, a bit louder this time.

"I-I-If you want, I can prepare my tail for you..!," Tohru cried. "Everyone says it tastes a lot like-"

"No."

"H-Huh?," Tohru cried as she looked at her sulking master.

"Its okay. I understand. Let's eat dinner. Tohru."

Kobayashi stood up, and with robotic motions, took three bowls of noodles to the kotastsu, where Kanna was drawing.

"Yay. Udon," Kanna said while throwing her arms in the air. "Ikadakimasu."

Little to no thoughts went through Kobayashi's head as she ate her noodles. All that was left was mostly despair. Despair that she couldn't relieve her childhood once more. Tohru, neglecting her noodles which she made, was staring intently at Kobayashi, with many emotions going through her head.

" _Miss Kobayashi...all she wanted...was to come home to shabu-shabu?,_ " she thought. " _Yes...YES! An opportunity to be a good maid and to receive praise! And glory! And headpats!_ "

Tohru stood up so quickly she knocked over everyone's noodles (although it looked like zombie Kobayashi was still trying to eat the air with her chopsticks) and almost the kotatsu, and began to open up a portal to a different world. Kobayashi, awoke from her trance and stood up as well as Kanna, shielding her face from the wind coming from the portal.

"Tohru!," she yelled over the wind. "What are you doing?!"

Tohru, with a large grin on her face, grabbed Kobayashi's arm and dragged her into the portal, where they were now in freefall.

" _What on earth could that dragon be doing now?!,_ " she thought while falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 3: Welcome to Tohru's Messy Home!**

Miss Kobayashi slowly opened her dead-fish eyes whilst clinging on Tohru's scaly, warm neck. Last thing she remembered was eating something disgusting peacefully with Kanna and Tohru, to pure and utter horror as she went on an impromptu skydive.

" _Where is she going?,_ " Kobayashi thought as she looked around. She was quite disorientated as long swathes of clouds covered her view of what she hoped to be Japan.

"T-TOHRU!," she yelled over the wind.

"Hai, Miss Kobayashi?," Tohru replied with an enthusiastic tone. She didn't need to yell as her voice boomed louder than stage speakers.

"Um...can we go home? I have to go to work early tomorrow!"

"As your loyal and trusty maid-," Tohru began. "It is my duty to see you at your happiest! And right now that means finding some shabu-shabu for you to consume!"

" _Geez...Tohru...,_ " Kobayashi thought. " _Always taking things too far..."_

Kobayashi loosened her death grip from Tohru's neck and gazed below, where the clouds opened up to reveal a vast green landscape with mountains and pockets of water. In some areas she spotted bits of grey, most likely human settlements of some sorts.

This was definitely not Japan.

"I-I'm really sorry for scaring you like that. B-But I just couldn't-"

"Tohru?!," Kobayashi yelped. "Where are we?"

"Huh? Oh, we're in my homeworld! I know, its not much but I heard there's some good cows here to slaughter and turn into shabu-shabu!"

"Why do you sound so casual?," Kobayashi said with an irritated tone. "What about work? What about Kanna? Have you thought about her?"

"This will only take a moment, Miss Kobayashi," she replied. "It'll be well worth it!"

Tohru began to descend towards a hilltop, scattered with ancient ruins and mock stonehenges. As they got closer, Kobayashi began to notice burnt trees and broken arrows around the area, most likely the fault of Tohru being triggered by wandering humans. Probably.

Kobayashi hopped off the dragon and collapsed into a pool of jelly, seeing as how she had just imitated a WW2 fighter plane pilot for five minutes. Programmers are not and will never be built for that kind of stuff.

"This way Miss Kobayashi!," Tohru said curtly while transforming into her human form. "We have got things to do!"

"Urgh...like what?," she grumbled while looking up at the sky.

"First! We need to retrieve fresh sea kelp for the broth! This is the secret for a strong and hearty flavour of shabu-shabu! We are nearby a lake, so we can take a leisurely, **romantic** walk there!"

Unlike Tohru, who was basically bubbling with excitement at the thought of a stroll, Miss Kobayashi was even deader than before, and curled up into the fetal position like a traumatized child.

"Take me home..," Miss Kobayashi mumbled into her blue sweater. "I don't even want to eat the stupid shabu-shabu..."

Tohru looked off into the distance and a devilish grin formed onto her face (imagine the Grinch but cuter). She audibly ran off into the forest, leaving her master behind. Kobayashi, noticing this, curiously peeped her head forward to see.

"Tohru?," she muttered. "That's weird. She would never leave me behind like that."

"Hey you! Little boy!"

Kobayashi turned and sprung to her feet at the sight of a mob dressed for war, with pitchforks and torches.

"M-Me?," she said nervously.

"Yeah you! You've seen a dragon around here haven't you?," the leader bellowed.

"U-U-Umm...well...s-sort of?"

"Sort of? Have you hit your head little boy? Have you or not?"

Miss Kobayashi entered fight or flight mode. And she chose flight.

She sprinted towards where Tohru ran off to, ignoring her aching lower back.

"TOHRU!," she frantically yelled while running. The mob was following behind, right on her tail. "TOHRU-"

Kobayashi was quickly pulled into a bush by a pair of familiar arms. She laid down onto Tohru's lap, whilst looking up at her relaxed red eyes.

"Hi! Miss Kobayashi!," she hushed. "Isn't this quite romantic~?"

"Quite romantic indeed," Kobayashi muttered sarcastically while the mob ran past them.

 _"Where'd he go?"_

 _"I think he went through here!"_

Miss Kobayashi, noticing this, grinded her teeth while getting up from the bushes.

"Do I really look like a boy Tohru?," she asked.

"W-Well," Tohru started. "Umm..."

She had considered telling her that she lacked the 'feminine' features of a woman, but stopped when she thought that it would hurt her feelings.

"Um...this way, Miss Kobayashi! We're almost there!," she exclaimed while skipping through the forest.

"Torhu!"

At this point, Miss Kobayashi looked like a tired mother who was trying to catch up with her daughter. A sorta happy tired mother, that is.

* * *

Miss Kobayashi slowly ambled through the flora while holding her aching lower back, and noticed the smiling Tohru, wading through the neck high water of the lake. Kobayashi's smile didn't last long however, as she sat on a soft rock?

" _Eh?,_ " she thought as she looked at what she was sitting on.

Her eyes widened in realization that this was Tohru's maid dress, her head band and...her panties.

Miss Kobayashi nervously looked upon the lake, with Tohru nowhere to be seen.

"T-Tohru? Tohru!," she yelled as she ran into the lake to save Tohru from drowning (which she apparently can't do).

But as she was thigh deep in the water, a naked Tohru emerged, with a bundle of kelp covering her lady parts (like the first episode of DITF), causing Kobayashi to recoil back and fall into the water back-first.

" _S-She's_ _**naked?!**_ _,_ " she thought with a mad blush.

"Pppfff! Hahahahaha...!," Kobayashi heard when she emerged. She had a finger pointed directly at her. "You should have seen the look on your face, Miss Kobayashi!"

Miss Kobayashi was still taking in the sight of the laughing, naked Tohru, holding a bunch of kelp. But she eventually sobered up and crossed her arms.

"T-Tohru!," she said trying to sound assertive. "Don't scare me like that! A-And put some clothes on...!"

"Sorry! Sorry...I couldn't help it!," Tohru giggled as she stumbled back onto the shore with the kelp.

Little did she know, but Miss Kobayashi was a little sad when Tohru dried herself off and put her maid outfit back on.

...

"...well?"

"Huh? Well what, Tohru?"

"D-Do I seem more human-like now? I played a joke...right?"

Miss Kobayashi glanced at the nervous Tohru and smiled.

"You were always human-like, Tohru," Kobayashi said while giving Tohru head-pats. "I probably wouldn't be able to tell, if it weren't for your weirdness.."

"Hmm..!," Tohru purred while enjoying the head-pats. "Thank you, Miss Kobayashi! I love you..!"

Miss Kobayashi smiled a little, and took the kelp from her arms.

"I know. So, what's next?"

"Next! We go to a village to buy some fresh, healthy vegetables!"

"...right," Kobayashi said as she held out her hand. "Shall we go then?"

Tohru's eyes glistened like rubies in the sun.

"Hai!," she said energetically. "Let's go, Miss Kobayashi!"

However, pretty soon it would be Kobayashi holding Tohru's hand as she knew where to go. -_-


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 4: Geez Tohru...**

" _What is this warm feeling running through my veins?_ "

Miss Kobayashi looked up at her hands and sighed. Why hadn't she noticed before? She knew that it had been there ever since Tohru appeared at her doorstep, but she was too busy continuing her 'death-march' to notice. Or care.

She rolled over on her side to look at the sleeping dragon.

"My my..." she muttered. "Why do you do this to me..?"

...

"I mean...maybe its just the sleepiness...or something."

She succumbed to an instinctive urge to feel her silky, yellow hair, which was spread out onto the ground. The warm feeling intensified as she continued to run her fingers through it.

Miss Kobayashi bit her lip and hesitantly moved her right hand towards her panties, which was quite damp from sweat and other unknown liquids (unknown for her).

" _I-Is this wrong...?_ " Miss Kobayashi thought while blushing and panting quietly. Their faces were about a hands-length apart, so she bit her tongue while waves of euphoria parsed through her.

She thought of yesterday, when Tohru was stark naked in front of her, which further turned her on.

For a while then, Kobayashi closed her eyes and continued to pleasure herself, taking deep breaths of Tohru's scent.

Kobayashi suddenly came to her senses and opened her eyes in shock. She stood up as quietly as she could to distance herself from Tohru. She scratched her body in a very un-ladylike behaviour and ambled out of the cave into the windy field.

" _W-What is wrong with you...?,_ " she thought whilst breathing in fresh air. " _Baka...she's your maid...And how would that even work? I-If it were to c-c-continue_."

"...do you feel the same way, Tohru?," Kobayashi muttered. "Because if you do...it's confusing and it sucks."

* * *

Miss Kobayashi awoke to a blinding light shining in her face, and the smell of bacon, which instantly reminded her of her high-school days, when her mother routinely cooked it in the morning for her school lunch.

But of course, it was Tohru, who for some reason looked more photogenic today than ever much to the surprise of Kobayashi.

She ambled towards the smell with her dead fish eyes somewhat open.

"Ohayo Tohru," she said routinely.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kobayashi-san!," Tohru chirped back with a large smile (Ohayo gozaimasu means good morning).

She stood up and energetically handed Kobayashi a flat rock with sizzling pieces of bacon on it.

"I-I remembered that you liked bacon..! So umm...here!," she said meekly.

"Oh? Thanks...Tohru," Kobayashi said with a small smile. Of course, underneath she felt like she could run a dozen laps around a field (even with her deteriorating back). It took all of her effort to remain normal-looking, which kinda hurt. A little.

She hugged Tohru.

She set down the rock of bacon, and actually hugged her. (rock of bacon. you know, like plate of bacon.)

The two remained frozen in each others embrace, each with different thoughts running through their head. Well, except for Tohru, who's mind has been powered off unexpectedly. It has been a long time not just that she had received a hug, but that she didn't feel so...empty and alone.

" _I..what...everything looks so...vibrant,_ " Tohru thought with encrypted words.

Her world returned to a dull wash of colors after Kobayashi let go.

"Tohru?," Kobayashi said worriedly while waving her hand across her face. "Are you alright?"

" _CRAPCRAPCRAP I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!,_ " she yelled internally. " _YOU STUPID HORNY-_ "

"A-Ahhh...er...yes? Yes! Yes, I am...very much alright!," Tohru incoherently babbled. She sounded high.

"Umm...okay then."

"..Yes it is..!"

Miss Kobayashi grinned at the flustered maid and sat down at the entrance of the cave to eat her bacon, while Tohru remained high as a kite behind her.

"KKK _RRREEEEEE! S-SHE HUGGED ME!,_ " Tohru screeched in her mind whilst hugging herself, as too imitate the same feeling of warmth.

Her happiness was short lived however, as she realized how much of her life was spent without that feeling.

Acceptance. Friendship. Love? Probably.

Instead of pouncing on Miss Kobayashi to get hugged again, she controlled her urges and derived a plan to get hugged in the long-term. Forever and ever. And step one, she thought, was to feed her the very food they came all the way her for.

Shabu-shabu.

"Kobayashi-san? Are you ready to head out?," Tohru asked like a caring mother.

"Hai, Tooohhru," she replied, swallowing the last bit of bacon.

And with that, the duo flew off high into the sky in the direction of the village.

 **AN: Don't know how well this will hold up under the current rating but we'll see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 5: New Characters! (And maybe Tohru will make a move on Kobayashi)**

"Why are you wearing that?," Kobayashi asked as she pointed up.

"So that they don't see my horns!," Tohru replied. "It may be cosplay in your world, but here if you merely resemble a dragon at all, you'll be annihilated!"

Kobayashi took her eyes away from the large, floppy hat she was wearing and continued walking down the stone paths of the market village. She definitely felt as if she went back in time.

"Beef...hmmm...," Tohru muttered as she looked left and right at the stores.

"Hey Tohru," Kobayashi said. "There is healing magic here right?"

"Hai! Although only well-trained people and dragons can use it correctly...," Tohru chirped. "Don't worry about getting sick Kobayashi-san. If you do, I'll crush the little bad guys and empty out some blood to heal you!~"

"What?!"

"Oh look look!," she yelped while pointing towards a store. "I think that might be one..."

She trailed off towards it, while Kobayashi sat down at a water fountain and caught her breath. All this walking was not good for a twenty something year old programmer.

Off into the distance, she noticed a large crowd gathered in the town square, causing a ruckus.

"What could they be buying?," she thought as she trotted closer.

She quickly realized that they were not buying anything but instead, watching a authoritative figure with hatred.

"May I have your attention please!," the figure said sternly. She was an older lady, wearing red and white robes with golden bits fastened to her body here and there. Nested on her yellow head was also a crown with an ruby in the center.

 **"As negotiated, the Chaos Faction will be taking over half of this cities supply of magic ore in exchange for an armistice, starting from tomorrow!"**

Angry phrases and obscene gestures were being made at her after her declaration. Miss Kobayashi looked around in understanding, as she thought that magic ore was probably vital to the functioning of this society.

"Pathetic humans...," she spat just loud enough for some people to hear. "So reliant on magic and too lazy to use their fingers..."

She then marched off the stage with at least ten guards surrounding her, bashing angry mobs away with their shields.

"That was a weird cutscene...,"Kobayashi thought. "Whatever."

"Kobayashi-san!"

She turned around and saw Tohru running towards her, bags of kelp swinging side to side.

"What happened? Why is **she** here?," Tohru asked gesturing towards the marching group.

"Oh, she said that the Chaos Faction will take magic ore in exchange for peace," Kobayashi replied. "Or something like that."

"Wha...r-really?," Tohru sputtered. Her face displayed a combination of both happiness and confusion, which was never seen before by Kobayashi in the year that they were together.

"Yeah. Weird," Kobayashi said nonchalantly. "Did you find what you needed?"

But she didn't reply. She was still processing what Kobayashi had said.

"Tohru..?"

She sighed. "I-I didn't find the meat here, so maybe we can try somewhere else?"

"Tohru, are you alright?," Kobayashi said quietly.

"Yeah...its just that...the Chaos Faction wants peace?," Tohru said with skepticism. "Why don't they just burn down the village and steal the ore?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Um...as your maid, I will leave that choice up to you!," she said energetically. "So...master?"

"Let's go talk to the king then," Kobayashi gladly said. Even though her back was killing her, spending more time with her maid was worth the pain.

"Nuh-uh! The Queen!," Tohru yelped. "Can I have your permission to go talk to her?"

"Erm...what?"

"Thanks!," Tohru giggled while bouncing away from Kobayashi towards the group of soldiers. They drew their swords hastily to protect the Queen, but slowly lowered it after getting a better look at Tohru's face.

"Is that...?"

"It can't be..."

"I thought she left for good?"

The soldiers parted to let Tohru through, all while staring at her in disbelief.

"Mother!," Tohru half-yelled.

The lady turned her head slightly, still held high as all nobles have a tendency to do. She raised an eyebrow at the maid.

"What happened to 'I don't want to ever see your face again', Tohru?," she said nonchalantly whilst giving Tohru the cold shoulder. "And what is that ridiculous get-up you're in?" Her voice was similar to the _can I speak to the manager_ type ladies at the mall.

"Humans improve me, mother," Tohru countered, still retaining her calm. "You could learn a thing or two from them."

"Hah!," she spat immediately with no hesitation. "By being their maid? Foolish child."

Tohru took a deep breath and walked forward, causing the Queen to turn fully towards her. They were now face to face, mother to daughter.

"What are you planning, mother?," Tohru started. "You never wish for peace. You would sacrifice a dozen of our zealots to win a war."

She scoffed. "Leave my sight. You are no longer a part of the Chaos Faction. You're not even my daughter."

The two held glares for a while before Tohru slumped her shoulders and looked down. It was a sign of submissiveness and defeat, one which frequently happened back in the glory days.

"...very well then. Goodbye...Queen of Fire," Tohru mumbled, holding back tears.

As quick as they came, the Queen and her guards morphed into dragons, and flew off into the distance, allowing Tohru to crumble to her knees. All of the memories which she tried to erase appeared in front of her, haunting Tohru of the decisions she made. Wars, screaming and...

"...fire...," she growled.

"Tohru!"

A pair of arms embraced her slumped back, removing almost all negative thoughts from Tohru's mind.

"W-What happened? Are you hurt?!," Kobayashi said frantically, checking her for wounds.

"I don't think so...Kobayashi-san," Tohru cooed. She was smiling ear to ear, even after the war flashback she just had. Nothing could beat the feeling of her master's arms wrapped around her torso.

"I swear if she sexually assaulted you I'm gonna-"

"W-What?!," Tohru jumped. "N-N-No! She just...brought back some memories...that's all.

Tohru looked up at Kobayashi and gave a smile; the one made to make other people stop worrying about her. Obviously, Kobayashi saw right through her, but decided to let it go as this was neither the right time or place to ask.

"Alright then...," she said. "...so...what now?"

Tohru's face brightened up a little. "Hmhmmmm! Now...now we go...find a job because we can't afford anything in that shop...gomenasai..."

"My my...," Kobayashi sighed. "Alright then. Lead the way."

Kobayashi followed Tohru who was gently **dragging** her by the hand which she thought was kinda cute for some reason. With the small smile of 'I woke up not tired' plastered on her face, the duo passed markets, amphitheatres and restaurants until they stopped at a modest looking house near the river.

"An inn?," Kobayashi asked. "Why can't we just hop back to our apartment?"

"Sorry to disappoint Kobayashi-san, but I can't just use magic all willy-nilly. It takes time to regenerate my mana you know."

"Hmm...I love having an excuse not to sleep in my own room..!," Tohru squealed quietly.

Kobayashi sighed and accepted her fate. It would be just like the fantasy anime right? Except maybe without the ecchi stuff because...

" _She's my maid...duh...oh...that makes it even more erotic..!,_ " she envisioned.

Suddenly, the image of a half-naked Tohru crawling on top of her wouldn't escape her mind.

" _M-Master...it's not healthy to bottle up your sexual needs...l-let me assist you with that..~_ "

"...Kobayashi-san? Why are you looking so flustered..?"

She looked up and noticed that they were already in the inn and had paid for the room. She was so caught up in whatever that was to notice.

"Hmm...a-are you having thoughts about me...Miss Kobayashi...?," Tohru giggled while Kobayashi followed her up the stairs.

"Gah...i-i-it's just...hot in h-here...," Kobayashi stumbled.

"I think you're pretty hot too, master...," Tohru purred.

"Tohru! M-Maids don't do ecchi stuff!"

The two blushed madly while they entered their room. It was what you would have expected, one bed, one table and a wardrobe.

"Hey! Look look!," Tohru chirped while she stepped outside. "A balcony!"

"AAARRGGH..."

Tohru turned around at the noise and saw, in that moment, the most helpless little creature she has even seen. Kobayashi, teeth clamped harder than a bench vice, was attempting to lie down on the bed whilst gripping onto her back.

"Kobayashi...?," Tohru said, holding down a laugh. "Pfft...what...what am I observing here?"

She walked up to the grandma and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Tohru..," Kobayashi groaned. "Listen...I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"Hehehe...why is that?"

"I think I'm gonna hibernate for a while...so...ahhh..."

Kobayashi slurred her words as Tohru began massaging her feet with enthusiasm. This was maybe one of the first times she had ever received a foot massage.

"Thanks...maid...Tohru...," Kobayashi moaned.

"I'm just doing my job, Kobayashi-san...~"

Tohru burned this image into her mind. Who knew that after all that she had been through, she would be here, in a room with a balcony, with the person she loves, doing the job she was forged in fire for.

" _Massaging. No...its more like...pleasing Miss Kobayashi. Yeah...I like to see her happy. And relaxed. And she's so...cute too..._ ," Tohru thought as she moved up to her calves, which incited a few more muffled moans (she had rolled over onto her belly).

She continued massaging for a while, rubbing gently in long, rhythmic pushes on her shoulders. She thought that Kobayashi had passed out due to how quiet she was.

...

"...Tohru..," Kobayashi moaned in the pillow.

"Hai?," Tohru replied, still massaging.

"I know I don't say this a lot but...thank you. For everything."

"..."

"Tohru...?"

Kobayashi rolled onto her back to see Tohru.

She smiled at her master with tears in her eyes. She never felt more alive when she heard those words.

" _So this is what being a maid feels like huh..._ "

"Kobayashi-san...," Tohru said whilst hugging her gently. "I love you...so...so much."

"I...I-I love you too...Tohru.."

Tohru went limp and collapsed on top of her master, still engulfing her in her arms (and boobs). Kobayashi smiled and closed her eyes.

"You know what...maybe I'll postpone my hibernation for next year...," she thought before drifting off peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 6: An Explosion for This Dragon!**

Miss Kobayashi squinted her dead-fish eyes at the clump of yellow, white and navy blue in the foggy distance. It was definitely Tohru, but what would she be doing outside at this hour?

It certainly did confuse Kobayashi when she woke up at the ungodly hour of five am without Tohru, who would usually be curled up by her side.

" _Maybe she's shopping for ingredients?,_ " she reasoned. _"I thought we were bankrupt though..._ "

Kobayashi could now make out the whites of her eyes as she got closer. She was running quite fast; heck, she was sprinting for her life which was definitely unusual.

"Torhu!," she called. "What are you-"

Tohru zipped past her master and grabbed her hand, forcing her to run with her. Not the best way to start a Monday morning.

"Follow me!," Tohru panted hastily. "Quick!"

"W-Wait! What's going on?!," Kobayashi heaved as she attempted to keep up.

"The ore! It's gonna blow..!"

"Huh?"

Tohru rounded the corner to an isolated park and flew off as a dragon with Kobayashi clinging to her back scales. Her speed exponentially rose, soaring through the air like a missile. Kobayashi opened her mouth to speak; or to scream more like, but was muffled by the constant blast of wind. All she could do was cower her head and wonder...what the hell was going on.

"I saw them! The militia! They rigged the supply of Illusionite to explode! We have to do something!-," Tohru roared. "My...my clan..."

" _So she does care about them...,_ " Kobayashi thought. She had spent this morning wondering about Tohru's past before they met. There definitely were some bumpy roads by the looks of it.

The dragon descended at a terrifying angle and landed at a long stretch of road near the mountains, presumably Chaos Faction territory. Tohru frantically looked around, and began sprinting towards a large convoy of carts headed towards them.

"Stop!," she yelled with Kobayashi near by. "The ore! It's gonna explode!"

Kobayashi locked eyes with the villager towing the train of carts. He seemed to be the only one moving tons of cargo to the dragons, and he didn't look not the one bit tired or encumbered.

Instead, he maintained a small grin on his face, and continued walking.

"HEY! PLEASE..!," Tohru screeched.

Despite all of Tohru's attempts of getting the villager to stop; yanking back the carts, punching the villager and using ice magic to freeze everything, the villager and the convoy kept moving forward at a scarily fast pace. It was the definition of an unstoppable force.

Kobayashi lifted up the veils of one of the convoys (whilst running) to reveal its contents. She brushed off some glowing ore and dug not so deep to find layers of threatening-looking red pulsating rocks.

" _Explosives...,_ " she thought. " _He planned this...the whole village planned this...didn't they?_ " Kobayashi tugged at her maid, who was desperately clawing at the villager.

"Tohru! We have to go!," she exclaimed.

The dirt road now morphed into a rocky clearing. They were now moving downhill, towards a mass of jagged caves and caverns.

"Tohru!" She was now as desperate as her maid, but for their lives.

The glowing of the convoy began to intensify under the caverns which they entered. For a bomb, It was eerily quiet, no ticking or hissing or any noise. But even they could hear the chants of the mages setting the timer on the rocks.

"TOHRU!," Kobayashi screamed.

At this point the villager and the convoy stopped in the middle of the cavern, with the Chaos Faction slowly approaching them, in anticipation of their product.

"Y-You're gonna kill...," Tohru quivered.

..."I-know."

His voice sounded upbeat, but with a sinister cheer to it.

"Oh...what a marvelous way to go...," he breathed. "I will surely be remembered by generations..."

He looked up and made eye contact with Tohru's disturbed red eyes.

"...And you...," he snarled. "...you're a dragon...aren't you..?"

Tohru remained stiff and wide-eyed.

"...well...say hello to Hades for me...Tohru."

Tohru's eyes widened.

" **TOHRU!** "

And she shielded her master with her body, before the explosion engulfed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 8: Hoorah! Fanservice! (You're welcome)**

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kobayashi-san!," chirped Tohru, inciting a groan from her master.

"Tohru-chan...," Kobayashi mumbled through her blankets. "Argh...what time is it?"

"It is the middle of the day, mistress!," Tohru replied while rearranging scattered magazines and disposing of candy bags off the floor. She managed to seize the empty bottle of 'Dragonslayer' from Kobayashi's arms while she sat up and held her head in pain.

"Itai...I missed work...," she groaned.

"It's okay, Miss Kobayashi!," Tohru said. "Personally, I think you're more productive when you're _not_ hungover..!"

Tohru handed her dizzy master a glass of water and some Advil before turning around to make breakfast. She took two steps forward and noticed a very...weird looking object stuck on the wall.

"(AAAAAHHHHH!) _,_ " Tohru screamed internally. She began to pant and her temperature had risen immediately. The number of choices she had to deal with this was limited:

1\. Plop it off and walk out. Like nothing ever happened.

2\. Plop it off and begin sword-fighting with her master to make fun of her.

3\. Ignore it (which was very tempting, seeing as how her brain could not function due to inappropriate thoughts) and flee.

But, seeing as how she was Kobayashi's maid, she had to deal with this...professionally. You know, like any other maid would do in this scenario. Tohru inhaled deeply and maintained a calm demeanor. She walked towards it, gave it a pull and it came off with a satisfying plop.

Miss Kobayashi **seemed** as calm as Tohru was, however they both were definitely dying inside. They knew that either one of them would go down. And it wouldn't be Tohru.

"W-W-Where would I place this, mistress...?," Tohru shook, causing the phallic object to vibrate ironically (it wasn't just her hand that was shaking you perverts).

"...i-in here...," Kobayashi muttered as she crawled over to open her drawer.

...

"W-Well?," Kobayashi asked, gesturing towards the open drawer.

"...m-maybe I should clean it first...?"

"TOHRU!," Kobayashi yelped. She jumped up from her bed and attempted to take it from her maid's hands, only for Tohru to hold it up high like a high-school bully.

"..g-giVE...IT...baCK!," Kobayashi whined as she desperately swung at air. "..its...not yours..!"

"O-Oh?," Tohru said with her master up against her, trying to take the object from her hand. "Can...Can I have my own then?"

"NAN!?"

Kobayashi backed off, her face redder than her hair. The two stared at each other in an unknown emotion whilst they were, yes indeed, blushing furiously. From Tohru's perspective, she currently felt like she had the upper-hand, as she was holding the thing, after all. It wasn't good for a maid to overpower her mistress but today, Tohru felt bold.

She slowly lowered the slippery-eel to her chest. "Can I have my own then...?," she said cutely. She used her cute tactic of bowing her head whilst looking up, which was insanely effective.

"Y-Y-Your own?!," Kobayashi stuttered. "W-Why do you even need one...?" Her voice got quieter near the end.

"...well you see Miss Kobayashi...," Tohru purred (but still kinda nervously). "...ermm...ah...heheh...I guess I'm...curious...~?"

"Never!," Kobayashi wailed while snatching the rod from Tohru's hands and throwing into the drawer. "Never, ever, ever, ever! I-In a million years!"

"Why not?," Tohru replied.

"B-B-Because I said so...!," Kobayashi mumbled to the floor. She couldn't look her maid in the eyes. "N-Now go! Go and...uhhh..."

"Make breakfast? Kobayashi-san?," Tohru finished for her.

"Uh-huh! Go...!," she ordered, trying to sound confident. Of course, she was shaking like a war-veteran during the interaction.

Tohru gleefully skipped off to the kitchen, leaving Kobayashi alone to curl up in embarrassment and curse her drunk self.

* * *

If you were quiet enough, you could feel the tension radiating off the two, especially Kobayashi. She had tried to think about other stuff; like sports and video games and anime to distract herself from the situation which she experienced not five minutes ago.

And it was hellish.

Tohru kept looking up from her bowl to make lewd faces at her master (which by the way, is extremely un-maidlike, but she still did it anyway), before Kobayashi turned red again and began stuffing her face with rice. Why she felt so embarrassed about a piece of silicon was beyond her.

Tohru gulped. "Kobayashi-san..~" she sang.

"...yes, Tohru-chan?," Kobayashi replied back with a slight quiver.

"What was that thing just a minute ago?~" Tohru asked with faux curiously. "A-And why was it so slippery-"

"A-A-A...mouth-brush!," Kobayashi quickly exclaimed. "Yes, i-it's a...tool! For cleaning mouths! T-That's why it was so slippery...!"

Kobayashi smiled at her maid, in hope that she fell for it. She also tried to avoid gagging at the thought of it being used as a 'mouth-brush'.

"Really?," Tohru smirked. "Then would you mind if I had my own? I noticed that my mouth has been getting a bit murky..."

She had really done it this time. Tohru knew that it was wrong for a maid to trap her mistress in a corner like this, but she just felt so delighted in seeing her usually nonchalant, smart and confident master do a complete 180.

The two went back and forth in desperation of what they both wanted.

"I-I-It's not meant for dragons!"

"What's wrong with my mouth, Kobayashi-san?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, its just that...you won't like it! That's all!"

"Can I sample yours then...?"

"Never! It's mine...!E-Err..."

"Geez...it's just a mouth-brush...right?" (she had an all-knowing grin on her face)

"Ahhomm...eerr...y-yeah..."

Tohru sighed and decided to raise her master out of the grave which she dug for her. It was fun while it lasted, seeing the flustered redhead act irrationally for the first time.

"Kobayashi-san...," Tohru whispered. "...please?"

She sighed. She knew Tohru would never let this go.

"...fine."

"Yes!," Tohru wailed as she scrambled over the table to hug her master. "Thank you so much, Kobayashi-san!"

"Itai-itai! My back...," was all she could make out.

"Let's go shopping for one right now!," Tohru said excitedly whilst holding Kobayashi's shoulders.

"...j-just use mine...," Kobayashi croaked, looking down at her knees. "But-But make sure to clean it before! And after...okay..?"

"Sure!," she chirped. "Man, I never knew this meant so much to humans..."

Kobayashi responded by shoving a sum of rice into her mouth and mumbling: "Go then...use it..."

Before she knew it, Tohru had leapt out of her seat and made a beeline for the pink object.

...

"Kobayashi-san?," she heard from her room.

"Yeah?"

"I-I-I need help..!"

Kobayashi's pupils have never contracted faster in her life. Her maid, who was insanely attractive with double-D melons, was asking her to 'help out'. She swallowed the last of her breakfast and calmly, evaluated her options on what to do. She could:

1\. Get her coat and run away (very tempting).

2\. Actually demonstrate how the 'mouth-brush' works on her own mouth, which made her gag just thinking about it.

3\. Go over there, and tell Tohru the truth and how to use it, so that she would never speak of it again.

Option 3 it was. Perhaps it was for the greater good. She would 'educate' her, and Tohru would certainly never, **ever** ask about that kind of stuff ever again. Kobayashi had already found talking about it quite distressing, with all the challenges she hadn't overcome in her days.

Nevertheless, Kobayashi accepted her fate, and walked in her room. Tohru, was as still as a mannequin, Kobayashi's 'brush' lay in both her open hands. She was sweating, and staring at it with foggy eyes.

"Now that I think about it...it-it is kinda big...," Tohru muttered just loud enough for Kobayashi to hear.

"...Tohru-chan...," Kobayashi said, mustering every ounce of confidence she had. "I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it? O-Oh no...it-it-it's a...b-boyfriend...isn't it?!," Tohru babbled.

"Huh? No, that's...ridiculous," Kobayashi dismissed. " No...it's just that...that 'thing' in your hands...isn't actually a mouth brush."

"Oh. Yeah I know, Kobayashi-san~!," Tohru replied proudly. "I-It's a pleasuring tool, no?"

"...!" Kobayashi was not expecting that blunt of a statement to come out of her maid's mouth. "Ummm...yeah...pleasuring tool..."

Tohru looked down at her hands and panted.

"A-About that...umm...," Tohru began nervously. "Can you teach me...? Like...where it goes and stuff...?"

Sounds of protest expelled from Kobayashi's gaping mouth. "E-E-Excuse me?! You want me to what?!"

" _I must be drunk-dreaming again._ " she thought as she cupped her face.

"Please...? Kobayashi...?," Tohru breathed, beginning cuteness mode. "I-I just want to know what the pleasure feels like..!"

Tohru held it up to her face with both hands while looking up at her master, expecting an answer. From Kobayashi's point of view, saying no would mean a one-way trip to guilt town (as it always did when it comes to this dragon), and besides...how bad could it be?

" _Right?,_ " she thought. " _I-I mean...it's just...a piece of rubber..._ "

Kobayashi anxiously nodded her head and began undressing Tohru. She hadn't felt this nervous ever since high school.

 **AN: Lemon scene continued on another story which is rated M. Go to my page to read it, you degenerate (JK we're all degenerates here).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 8: Kobayashi Dies! (Almost)**

Miss Kobayashi awoke to what seemed like rain, wetting her charred face. Her blurry vision made out the face of Tohru, who was drenching her with tears, whilst shaking her torso frantically.

". _..Koba...yashi!...Kobayashi!..."_

Her name being called was all she could make out, pulsing in and out of consciousness. She instinctively moved her right arm to reach out for Tohru, but it resulted in an agonizing pain, causing her to cry out words incoherently.

She was burnt.

All across the right side of her body was glowing red blisters and scorched flesh, where the flames had touched. They had found a way past Tohru's fireproof dragon hide, which in the nick of time, surrounded Kobayashi to save her. But for all its worth, it seemed as if she would prefer being dead.

By now, her dead-fish eyes were no longer dead-fish eyes. They were stuck wide open, her small pupils dead center, staring forward. There should have been an agonizing cry from her gaping mouth, but even her breathing was faint and weak.

Tohru set her down gently on the straw and banged frantically on the metal bars which were keeping them locked up.

"YOU BASTARDS!," she screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU..!"

Usually, she could have pried the bars open with two fingers, however these ones where enchanted with a spell to prevent so from happening, which made them slightly glow a navy blue. Although she knew this, she continued to bash the bars with her fists to let off some steam. She had never been angrier, because Kobayashi had never been hurt.

"...to...hru..."

Tohru spun around and fell to the floor at her masters aid. Slowly, Kobayashi cupped her left hand (the non-burnt one) over Tohru's cheek and looked at her with soft eyes.

"...love...you...," she whispered before her body went limp.

Her amber eyes faded and her head relaxed to one side. Tohru shook her lifeless body gently, trying to assure herself that Kobayashi wasn't...

"M-Master...?," she asked. She shook her head in denial. "Kobayashi-san..!...KOBAYASAHI...!"

Tears flooded her face as she searched Kobayashi's pale face for any signs of life. Tohru began weeping on her dead master's chest, berating herself for not learning healing magic in her youth.

She was dead. Miss Kobayashi was dead.

* * *

Past the glowing blue bars was a dragon guard, watching the whole scene from the start. The level of emotions which rushed through him was unlike anything he had ever felt before, not even in his own relationships. He despised humans, he truly did, so why did he feel...sorry for her maid? He had heard the wails and sobs of despair of a lover echoing through the cavern, and he instantly knew that this dragon was not faking it. It was love. It was pure, unadulterated love.

He waved his hand over the bars and it faded away quickly. He hesitantly tread around the wailing Tohru and keeled down next the lifeless body of her master. What he was about to do was, in his opinion, for the better good.

He slowly lifted his plated arm, pointing his open palm at the body. A yellow aura began to exit the guard and started hovering out of his hand, towards Miss Kobayashi's chest. It quickly surrounded her, healing the large gashes of burn on her skin. There was now baby smooth skin surrounded by the torn, burnt fabric of her hoodie.

Tohru, still sobbing in her master's hoodie, gasped in hope as she felt Kobayashi's belly expand...

...and fall.

She looked up and locked eyes with her mistress.

"Miss Kobayashi...!," Tohru wailed before ramming her lips into Kobayashi's. Her arms desperately coiled around Kobayashi, with her doing the same. The two were lost in space, ignoring the humid prison cell and the guard who collapsed to the ground smiling, happy with his decision.

" _...never let go...of each other...,_ " he thought before fading away to the afterlife.

Unfortunately, the two did let go of each other (after a long passionate kiss, of course), and traded hugs once more. Miss Kobayashi's eyes were as dead-fished as always, just how Tohru liked it, however they were a bit brighter and alive.

"I love you too...Miss Kobayashi!," Tohru sobbed in her master's hoodie. "I love you I love you I love you...!"

Miss Kobayashi smiled. "Hmm...," she said lazily. "I love you too...Tohru-"

"Don't you ever... **ever..!** D-Die on m-m-me ag-again okay M-Miss Kobayashi? Be-because...because if you do...I-I'll...," Tohru stammered, unable to complete her scolding due to her tears.

"Shhh...Shush now...," Kobayashi whispered, stroking the back of Tohru's blonde hair. "You'll never be alone...okay Tohru?"

"P-Promise...?"

"I promise."

"O-Okay...good..."

...

Miss Kobayashi opened her eyes and looked down at the collapsed body of plated metal.

"Did he just...?," Kobayashi asked gesturing towards him.

"Y-Yeah...who knew huh..? I thought this anyone in this faction would ever do something like that for a human...," Tohru sniffed. She wiped off some tears from her face, still clinging tight onto her master.

Kobayashi let go, much to Tohru's sadness, and bent a knee for the fallen guard.

"...arigato...," she whispered whilst placing her hand on his. "...find peace in the afterlife..."

"Kobayashi-san...," Tohru said sheepishly. "Umm...shall we go...?"

"Hmm!," Kobayashi nodded before following her maid out of the cell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 10: Kobayashi Saves A Village! (She just wanted to eat shabu-shabu)**

"Pfftt...! Hahahaha! Your laugh sounds so weird Miss Kobayashi!," Tohru teased as she threw another snowball towards her master.

"...h-hey! You're gonna regret saying that **Tohru**!," Kobayashi playfully yelled as another snowball whizzed through the air.

The two exchanged snowballs as the sun began to rise in the cold winter region of Draak, the territory of the Chaos Faction. Normally, the two would be terrified beyond their minds (especially Kobayashi) however, seeing as how Kobayashi had literally escaped death a few hours ago, they couldn't help but laugh and play. Also, the reason why Kobayashi had a weird chortle-laugh was due to the lack of it happening in her life. Well, at least, before Tohru came along.

"Achoo!," Kobayashi heard from the cover of the tree. She dropped her snowball and came running over to where Tohru was.

"Tohru! Are you-wait...dragons don't get sick...do they?," Kobayashi asked as she shared her scarf with her Tohru.

"Ughh...let's just say that...we have off days..," Tohru replied with a nasally voice.

"Heh...sure sure," Kobayashi chuckled. "Let's keep moving before you die too."

"A-Achoo! ...yes ma'am."

They packed up their sleeping gear under the trees, and began soaring through the clouds again; this time at a much more leisurely pace, one that wouldn't break her back like last time. Tohru smiled as she heard the sound of Kobayashi humming over the gentle wind. It looked like she was enjoying herself, flying through the air on a brisk morning with her favorite person in the entire world.

"What are you singing, Miss Kobayashi?," Tohru asked with a motherly tone.

Kobayashi stopped immediately and shook her head. She must done it sub-consciously.

"N-Nothing Tohru!," she nervously replied back. "Just a...ear worm..that's all!"

"What's an earworm?," Tohru inquired.

"Oh..its a song which is stuck in your head," Kobayashi explained. "Haven't you ever had one?"

"Sadly not...the Chaos Faction lacks musicians or music...," she mumbled. "C-Can you give me an earworm then..? Miss Kobayashi?"

Kobayashi recoiled back slightly in surprise. "Umm...I'll try my best."

She cleared her throat and began singing "Fly Me To The Moon" by Frank Sinatra, an old song sung by her father.

" _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars;_

 _Let me see what spring is like on_

 _Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words..._

 _hold my hands_

 _In other words..._

 _darling, kiss me..._ "

She cleared her throat again. Its been a while since she sang.

" _Fill my heart with song and let me sing, forever more;_

 _You are all I long for, all I_

 _worship and adore._

 _In other words..._

 _please be true_

 _In other words..._

 _I love you._ "

...

"So..."

Tohru exhaled happily.

"That was beautiful...Miss Kobayashi...," she gasped. "C-Can you sing some more for me please?"

"Umm...I'd love to but I think we're at our stop," Kobayashi said while gesturing downwards at the village.

"Oh! I guess we are...," Tohru laughed. "Maybe you can sing for me every time we fly...?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt," she replied.

"Thank you, Miss Kobayashi!," Tohru beamed as they descended towards the village.

* * *

"Tohru?" Kobayashi asked while they were walking to their inn.

"Hai, Kobayashi-san?," she replied happily.

"W-What do you think will happen now?," Kobayashi asked hesitantly. "I mean...that wasn't the real Illusionite...was it?"

"Yeah..." Tohru sounded equally downtrodden. "I think we should pack up our stuff and leave...Kobayashi-san."

They unlocked the door to their room and flopped down on any soft surface they could find.

"...yeah," Kobayashi said after a long think.

"...They're gonna take the ore by force..." Tohru guessed. "and probably burn the village down..."

"We can save it," Kobayashi confidently said as she sat up. "We can save the village."

"I-I think we should just leave...Kobayashi-san...," Tohru suggested quietly. "It'll save us a lot of time."

"Time? What about the hundreds of people living here?," Kobayashi retaliated.

"They'll find new homes!," Tohru half-yelled, standing up.

"They'll die!," Kobayashi yelled angrily.

" **You'll die!** "

Kobayashi took a step back due to how angry Tohru was.

"I don't want you to die again!," Tohru screamed. "Never..! They'll kill you!"

Kobayashi was frozen in place.

Tohru blinked and calmed down. She didn't mean for it to sound like she was angry at Kobayashi. She could never be angry at her.

"..K-Kobayashi-san...I've seen what they can do..," she said quietly. "T-They have no mercy for humans...or any opposing dragons..."

"I...want you to stay with me...Miss Kobayashi...and...and I want to hear you s-sing forever..."

Kobayashi took a step towards her heartbroken maid and hugged her tightly; Tohru's arms instinctively hugging back. She took a deep whiff of Kobayashi's scent which distracted her from the thoughts she had if Kobayashi had stayed in the village.

"Tohru...," Kobayashi whispered in her ears. "I promise I won't do anything reckless. And you'll be with me so we can fly away if things get bad."

Tohru began sobbing in her master's hood. "P-Promise?"

"...I promise," Kobayashi assured as she confidently looked Tohru in the eyes.

"...o-okay then..."

* * *

Kobayashi and her maid both pushed open the wooden doors and was immediately hit in the face with the feeling of depression. Everyone in the hall was quiet, and some where murmuring sadly to their friends. The atmosphere felt more like a library then it did a dining hall. Seemed like they too knew their inevitable fate.

A drunk, middle aged man stood up on the table, waving about his mug of beer.

"Why the *hic* are y'all sooo...blue...huh?," he slurred. "Weee...We can just *hic* kill em' with our...our swords! *Hic* Idiots!"

"No we can't."

Tohru looked to her right at the source of the confident, stern voice. Kobayashi.

"Shut up...lady! Go back to the *hic* kitchennnn!" he bellowed back.

"Everyone!," Kobayashi called sternly. Numerous heads turned around to look at Miss Kobayashi. "What does the Chaos Faction want?"

"To destroy villages." someone nonchalantly said.

"No, they wanted our magic ore!," Kobayashi stated. "We blew up their base instead, and now they're gonna take it by force!"

Several people began surrounding Kobayashi, curious about the commotion, with a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

"What's your point lady?," one man growled. "Of course they're gonna take it by force."

"Exactly. So let's threaten to blow it up right in front of them."

* * *

It was early in the morning, and everyone had met up in the town square just as planned, with a mountain of rocks pilled high in the middle. It was as tall as a building and as wide as small park. However, most of it probably wasn't magic ore.

Kobayashi and Tohru were perched on top of the mountain, looking down upon the hundreds of villagers who were waiting for their doom. Or not. This plan could probably change that. Some of the villagers began pointing and gasping towards the distance.

They were here.

The chaos faction had sent a group of what seemed to be at least five dragons, to come and annihilate the village, as expected. They were enormous. Twice as tall as Tohru, and as wide as an apartment complex, making the group span outwards at least to the length of the entire village.

" _No wonder they wanted to negotiate,_ " Kobayashi thought. _"Demise was probably scared to lose one in a fight. It must take hundreds of years to make one._ "

Kobayashi raised her eyebrow and looked to her left, where Tohru was shaking in nervousness.

"Tohru," Kobayashi said in her usual demeanor.

"Hai, Miss Kobayashi?," Tohru chirped but with a slight wobble.

"How old are you?"

She puffed her cheeks out in mock agitation.

"Going to leave me for a younger dragon, Miss Kobayashi...?!," Tohru huffed.

" _H-Huh...? That was not what I was expecting,_ " Kobayashi thought.

"Hmph! Well, just so you know I am 126 years young, thank you very much!," Tohru said turning back around to face the five dragons.

"Wow...," Kobayashi muttered.

" _She looks good for a 126 year old...,_ " Kobayashi thought as she looked her up and down, lusting after her.

Kobayashi began glowing purple, and faced the dragons in preparation for her speech. She had a few words in her mind which she wanted to express.

The mages and witches gave her the thumbs up below her.

"Chaos Faction!"

Wow. Her voice bellowed louder than any concert speaker she has ever heard. Surely the dragons would be able to hear what she was saying from that distance.

"Turn around and go home!"

"We have evacuated the village and have nothing left to lose...except your precious **Illusionite!** "

The dragons halted immediately at the last word.

"Tell your king that we **will** blow this village and the Illusionite to bits...if you so much as touch a building!"

Her stern, confident voice echoed through the morning air. The dragons looked left and right and nodded before turning around and walking in the other direction. Miss Kobayashi had bought the village some time...for now.

Below, the sounds of cheers and claps can be heard by every single resident of the village, who were lured in by the source of the voice. Soldiers, traders, children; they all cheered for Miss Kobayashi, making her smile a bit.

She looked down at her hands. " _Yet another new emotion which I'm feeling,_ " she thought.

"It's appreciation, Miss Kobayashi!," Tohru exclaimed happily. "They appreciated your help!"

"Wha-a-are you reading my mind again..?," Kobayashi stuttered.

"No..never!," she quickly dismissed. She looked down and twiddled her fingers. "Umm...Miss Kobayashi...I-I want to apologize. Y-You know...for..."

"It's okay Tohru," Kobayashi said timidly. "You were just...worried about me, right?" Saying it out loud made her blush a little.

"Y-Yeah...silly me...," Tohru chuckled. "I thought you were gonna charge in towards them with a sword! O-Or something like that!"

The two of them shared a laugh on top of the world. Nothing was better than the feeling of victory with each other. They sat down on the ore and admired the view, as the locals began moving wheelbarrow after wheelbarrow of magic ore towards every corner of the village. Even though they won't among the townspeople, there was a sense of serenity radiating off the villagers as well as the heroes of the village; Kobayashi and Tohru (although realistically Tohru didn't do much).

"Kobayashi-san...," Tohru purred with half-lidded eyes.

"Hmm?," she replied, still mesmerized by the sunrise.

"You know...I think you deserve a reward for saving hundreds of people today...," Tohru moaned playfully as she got closer to the now confused Kobayashi.

"H-Huh? W-Wha...I-don't..." was all she could say as her horny maid began crawling on top of her.

"Hehehe...you're so cute when you're flustered...Kobayashiiii-san~,"Tohru moaned which only made Kobayashi even more flustered.

" _AAAHHHH THIS ESCALATED WAY TO QUICKLY!,_ " Kobayashi screamed internally (although she was kinda enjoying the novelty).

She gave her neck a little bite before breathing in her master's ear. "I'll be sure to reward you lots tonight...master...," Tohru whispered.

"U-Uhh...Uh...Uh...T-Thanks...?...T-Tohru-c-chan...," Kobayashi stuttered with a bright red face. She knew that they were gonna get some noise complaints from the inn tonight.

 **AN: Again, lemon scene on my other story. Go there if you wish to relieve yourself. If not, leave a review, follow me and all that other stuff. I don't care. I just wanna see Kobayashi and Tohru do ecchi stuff.**

 **As you can probably tell Evangelion's ED was stuck in my head while I was writing this (The way they sing it with the Japanese accent is very nice).**

 **Also if you have a good song in mind for Kobayashi to sing in the future, post it in a review. Even if its some meme crap like Allstar or something I'll find a way to make her sing it. Its a fanfiction. I get her to do what I want.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 10: Kobayashi Shoots Cows! (It never goes as planned)**

 **AN: Here, I gave Kobayashi a gun! I hope you're proud of me dad. One day, she'll work her way up to a mini-gun, like you wanted. I hope.**

It was another cold, windy morning, where Kobayashi had woken up too early yet again. They had trouble trekking up the hills and mountains due to last nights...complications.

Kobayashi shot a glance a Tohru's legs, which where wobbling and shaking with every step.

"Need some help Tohru?," Kobayashi asked whilst winking. "You seem to having trouble-"

"I could say the same for you, Miss Kobayashi!," Tohru pouted in return as she pointed at Kobayashi's trembling thighs.

She turned her reddening face towards the ground, as they continued to stumble across the plains. The trees here were abnormally tall and wide, and they were spread far apart from each other, like they wanted their own space. Streams of clean, flowing water branched out at their feet, where Kobayashi gladly knelt down and took a drink.

The gentle sound of wind and bird songs grew quieter as she got closer to the stream.

"Your world's unusually pretty Tohru," Kobayashi stated as she sipped the mountain water.

Tohru giggled at her master. "I think your world is prettier, Kobayashi-san!"

"Hm? How?," she asked.

"Well...It might not be as natural as this but...I still think its beautiful," Tohru passionately said. "The abundant colors...complex structures...warm lights...you humans are...alright...I guess..."

Kobayashi smiled at the naive maid before standing up and slinging her rifle on her shoulder.

"Come on," Kobayashi gestured. "Let's go find some cows."

"Hai! Miss Kobayashi!," Tohru chirped with an extra skip in her step.

Earlier this morning, Tohru had secretly traveled all the way to America (it was a total hassle, but worth it for Miss Kobayashi) and secured a firearm for her master. She had negotiated with another dragon living there, who posed as a hunter, for a sniper rifle to hunt some cows.

Tohru smiled, remembering the reaction she had got from her master when she woke up to Tohru holding a gun (Remington M24).

"Mmm...Tohru...," Kobayashi mumbled while smothering the body pillow. Her dead-fish eyes slowly parted and instantly shot up at Tohru, who was sitting at the foot of the bed holding a rifle.

"T-Tohru!," Kobayashi yelped, sitting up. "W-Why do you have a gun?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kobayashi-san!," she enthusiastically greeted. "I have a present for you!"

"A-A present? You're not gonna shoot me are you?," Kobayashi groaned, hugging the pillow in a very girly fashion (odd but okay).

"We uhh...sorta got side tracked with the whole 'Chaos Faction' debacle and we never got to eat your favorite food...," Tohru sheepishly stated, fiddling with a bullet. "So! Here's what we're gonna do!"

"Spend all day in bed...," Kobayashi mumbled as she flopped back down, massaging her legs. "Owowow...Tohru...you tease..."

"Heheh...gomen, Kobayashi-san...," Tohru chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. "But I didn't painfully walk all the way to America just to find this you know..."

"A-America?!," Kobayashi yelped. "W-Wha..."

"Hmm! From my hunter friend!," she finished. "Anyway, since there's no-one in town who sells decent beef, we're..." She gently placed the rifle in Kobayashi's arms.

"...gonna go find some!"

"Uhm...T-Tohru...?," Kobayashi sighed as her maid helped her out of bed, causing her legs to wobble like jello. "D-Do I have to...shoot?"

"Huh?," Tohru smiled as she pecked her master's cheek. "I-I thought you would want to do the honor, Kobayashi-san...?"

"Fine...but don't be annoyed if I miss," Kobayashi mumbled playfully as the two left their room in a mess.

To be honest with herself, Tohru had regretted making her master shoot. She had let at least four, perfectly placed cows run away, after shooting the ground a meter in front of them, fumbling awkwardly with the bolt while the cows ran away. They would run out of bullets if this kept up.

Kobayashi halted to a stop and quietly knelt down, Tohru instinctively following. She slowly removed the black rifle from her shoulder and raised it up towards a herd of cows in the distance.

"This time...this time for sure...," Kobayashi mumbled on the stock as her thumb pressed up on the safety.

"I hope so...," Tohru sighed, covering her ears. Already she had given up.

She lined up the shaky cross hair with a cows chest and...

 _ **CRASH!**_

Kobayashi saw nothing but dust and debris, and the two of them fell backwards from the shock wave. It was Tohru who was first up and in dragon-form, looking for the source of the blast, with Kobayashi slowly propping herself up with the aid of her rifle. She was surrounded by a large, protective tail, as a form of protection from Tohru who apparently did not want a repeat of what happened last time.

The dust settled down, and a silhouette of a dragon could be seen. Tohru began spewing swaths of liquid ice towards the shadow, which retaliated by throwing a steady stream of flames. With her rifle close to her chest, Kobayashi covered her face with her forearms. She could feel the intense heat, even with Tohru's tail around her.

"TORHU!," she screamed amidst the roars of fire.

The tail began tightening and she could feel herself lift off rapidly from the ground. Tohru began flying away in retreat, however the shadow jumped out from the clouds of dust and clawed her back down to the ground.

Kobayashi could now see the danger, right above Tohru's back.

The dragon was enormous. Twice the size of Tohru, he towered over her, leaking dancing blue flames from the corners of his jaw. Kobayashi could clearly see the vibrant red and black scales of the dragon, contrasted behind the green of Tohru.

The two dragons glared at each other angrily, while the dust all but settled. Tohru was still roaring at the top of her lungs towards the dragon, trying to scare him off.

" **ENOUGH!** ," he roared, causing Tohru to jump back.

...

" **The human.** **NOW.** " he scowled, taking a step forward.

" **From my cold, dead claws.** " Tohru growled, tightening her grip around her master.

" **You leave me no choice then.** "

The red dragon flew upwards...

" **I'll kill you both then.** "

...and opened his jaw wide, already leaking pools of lava.

Kobayashi again felt tremendous heat surrounding her. The only reason she wasn't burnt to a crisp, she thought, was because of Tohru, who was throwing back equally large amounts of blizzard ice from her jaw.

She felt the heat increase.

Tohru was losing.

"...stop...!," Kobayashi heard with her arms over her head. "...STOP!"

Instantly the heat faded and Tohru's tail around Kobayashi began uncoiling.

"You...you can have me instead!," Tohru desperately screamed. " **Take me but don't hurt her!** "

The dragon was still flying in the air, staring down at the curled up dragon protecting her human.

"Hm...," the dragon audibly mumbled. "...that'll do. For now."

Kobayashi looked up from her arms and saw the red, powerful dragon pierce his claws through Tohru's wings.

"T-TOHRU!," Kobayashi screamed in agony. "YOU BASTARD! I"LL KILL YOU!" She desperately held onto Tohru's tail, trying to keep her close, until it gently nudged her aside in acceptance.

Tohru locked eyes with her traumatised lover one last time, as he dragged Tohru towards the sky by the wings.

"I love you...Kobayashi-san...," Tohru whimpered before fading away into the distance.

Kobayashi dropped to her knees and stared at the green dragon with teary eyes. The rifle slumped onto the grass, before Kobayashi wailed in pain. It was all she could do at that moment.

"I...l-love you too...Tohru...," Kobayashi muttered to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 11: Kobayashi is Drunk and Depressed! (Her maid was stolen from her)**

"Hehehe...! A-Another one man..!," Kobayashi giggled as she waved her mug forward.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at Kobayashi as he poured her another one. And another. And another.

"Ppff..! I mean...why..where..*hic*...are the sexy maids at around here any-*hic*-way..?! Huh?!," she complained angrily. "Where?!"

The bartender, a sturdily built, tanned man, could only sigh at the now drunk redhead, who was expectedly waving her mug (which was twice the size of the ones back in Japan) towards him.

"I think you've had enough for now lady," he chuckled with a gravely voice.

"HUH?!," Kobayashi roared, slamming her mug down with force. "HOW...DARE YOU..!"

"Miss..where's your hubby?," he asked as he wiped down the table.

"What the *hic* heck...is a hubby?," Kobayashi muttered in annoyance.

"Your husband."

"He's...been kidnapped!," Kobayashi garbled. "By some stupid! Red! Dragon!" She angrily pounded the table with a fist.

"Sigh...well...stay safe out there Miss," he said, crossing his arms. "Bar's closed."

"Pah! W-What the heck is this...stupid world...," Kobayashi mumbled as she stumbled out of the dimly lit bar. "Doesn't even allow seconds..."

She wobbled like a bowling pin out onto the familiar cobblestone streets. It was dimly lit blue, by the moonlight, with a faint glow of orange light from the street lamps here and there. Almost all the shops were closed and there was no longer the cheerful bustle and commotion there was in the day; but instead only the whispers from the wind as well as some crickets.

It would have been a perfect night to take an evening stroll through...if only she where here.

Tohru.

Kobayashi's face lit up blue as she continued to stare at her phone while she stumbled, with her rifle clumsily dangling around in her other hand. With the last percentage of her battery, she mindlessly kept swiping left through all the pictures she had of her lover (she made a separate album just for her).

"To...hru...," she mumbled as she bumped into a lamp post, causing it to shudder. "Itai..."

Her thumb paused as a certain picture showed up. It was just a portrait photo of her maid, nothing special but...something about it ignited a spark in Kobayashi's heart as it did the first time they met.

Kobayashi stopped walking and stared, as tears began to form from the corners of her eyes.

Tohru was just smiling at the camera. She was in her usual maid attire, arms behind her back, in front of what seemed to be a marble fountain or something.

"Tohru...," Kobayashi whimpered as she knelt down onto the cold stone. "...I-I need you..."

"Y-You...clumsy...*hic*...incompetent...s-stupid dragon..! Why did it have to be you...huh?! Why?!

Wh-Why...it...couldn't it have been me instead..?

I mean...I'm nothing but a...

...a stupid...lazy...*hic*...internet loner..!"

Kobayashi continued to sob while her phone shut down, leaving her in the middle of the street, in the darkness...all by herself. She remembered this feeling. It was always present in her life, a feeling of emptiness and coldness. Loneliness. She was lonely again.

...

The sounds of heavy galloping and wood rumbling against the cobblestone awoke Kobayashi from her depression. Still intensely drunk, she stood up while the carriage slowed down to a stop in front of her. She squinted her eyes at the bright light which illuminated the horse and bits of the carriage.

"Get...out of my way...man!," Kobayashi whined, gesturing weakly with her rifle. She was about to pass out from either depression or alcohol poisoning.

A shadowy head popped out the side of the carriage and paused for a second. Confused, Miss Kobayashi muttered something inappropriate and began to stumble around it to go home.

"Hey, w-wait!," Kobayashi heard. She saw a figure clumsily barge out of the carriage.

"Y-You're the hero aren't you?" The man was in front of Kobayashi now, his eyes wide in shock and admiration. "Are you-"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!," Kobayashi screamed whilst grabbing his leather collar. "I'M...I'M...*burp* THE HERO!"

The man held his hands up fearing for his life, from the angry, drunk redhead who reeks of sweat and alcohol.

"Eheh...I've erm...heard good things about you..!," he nervously chuckled. "(Please don't kill me...!)"

"Eugh...lis-lis...listen...ehahaha...you're a good kid...alright...?," Kobayashi whispered in his ear, arm around his neck. The skinny man was now even more intimidated.

"But...you've gotta keep your grades up...YOU'VE GOTTA!"

"W-W-What?"

"Don't...*hic* what me mister!," Kobayashi roared. "Do you want to make the same...mistake as I did?!"

By now, Kobayashi's fierce lectures could be heard echoing across town. Some lights turned on and people groggily looked outside because of the commotion.

The man, immobilized from Kobayashi's death grip, looked around in a frenzy. He did not want to spend the night locked up because of this drunk lady.

"S-Shall we discuss the terms inside?," he timidly asked as he gestured to his carriage.

Kobayashi sighed, stepped up onto the steps and flopped her drunk self onto the velvet cushions of the carriage. It seemed to be extremely expensive, with deep red crimson curtains and dark gold padding lining the walls. The windows were also polished immaculately.

She eyed the man step inside the carriage, with an angry glare. The type which an angry mother would give to her daughter who came home with bad grades.

Inside the small, well-lit space, she could clearly see (at least for a drunk person) what the man looked like. He was very skinny and sported a permanent worried look. He wore a finely detailed leather coat which was lined purple and...overall seemed very wealthy.

Miss Kobayashi didn't care though.

" **List-en**...," Kobayashi whispered. "I care a lot about you man...I really *hic* do. Now...I don't want you to be homeless...okay?

He could only nod as his body froze up from how close she was. The cart also began to move at a steady pace, causing them to bump around every so often.

"So...*burp*...ermm...yeah. Get a good job...and be happy, okay? OKAY?!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am..!," he whimpered.

Kobayashi smiled too genuinely. "Good boy...," she praised as she flopped back down on the seat. The way she was man-spreading made it seem as if she was more masculine.

"So-umm...K-Kobayashi-sama...," he stuttered, looking down at his hands. "I-Is it really true? Did you really scare off **five** dragons..from the village? S-Sorry for asking! B-But.."

"...damn right...," Kobayashi weakly exclaimed, about to pass out. "...stu...stupid dragons...who needs them...right man...?"

"Kobayashi-sama! You look...a-are you alright?," he asked with concern.

"...yeah...sorry but...I'm just gonna...rest my eyes for a bit...," Kobayashi moaned as she finally passed out.

 **AN: Heh. I should really make drunk Kobayashi a frequent occurrence in the next chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 12: Special Chapter (Scrapped but take a look anyway)**

"Miss Kobayashi...I miss you. I know this sounds selfish and arrogant of me but...without you by my side, my thoughts become really cluttered.

Hateful.

Violent.

Selfish. In fact, if you were here with me right now, I would sound very different wouldn't I?

Hehe...umm...this might sound a bit creepy but...sometimes I have nightmares which wake me up in the night and...well, I look at you sleep.

I'm sorry Kobayashi-san! B-But...just seeing you rest so peacefully...without a care in the world...it makes me feel a bit better. Sometimes, I snuggle my head against your flat chest and I fall asleep so soundly- more soundly than I have ever had in my entire life! B-But I only say sometimes because...you do push me away on occasion.

Are you lonely...Miss Kobayashi?

I certainly was.

Once I met you I realized what I was missing out on in my life. I was so caught up in blindly obeying my father's orders, never thinking of the other side...that I never spared a second thought about my feelings. My desires. What I wanted to do.

Once, during my search for new territory, I met a human child. Most people would run for their lives at the sight of me, but not this one. She walked up to me.

And started talking to me.

And talking.

And talking.

And talking.

I couldn't bring myself to end her, like I would, blindly to other humans. Do you know why, Miss Kobayashi?

Because...for once in my 126 years of living...I felt close. Close to this human. Only for a bit though. She ran away minutes later but...I like to think that a part of me changed that day. A part of me which longed for a deeper meaning for my existence.

To this day, I will forever believe that my reason for existing...is for you, Miss Kobayashi. To be...yours. Whatever you want me to be...!

A friend...a maid...a...lover...just thinking about it sends sparks of joy though my body...

I...I hope it will never end.

Miss Kobayashi...I can't say the same for you but, I feel deep pain when we're apart. I don't know why.

Perhaps it has to do with the uncertainty of me not knowing about your safety. I don't know if you're sick or hurt or...or...

I hate it. HATE IT. Please...please...Kobayashi-san just...stay safe out there. Don't go drinking to much...okay~? And...and if anyone tries to make a move on you...which would most likely happen...please shoot them for me.

Just remember what I taught you okay...? Make sure to lean in, so that you don't fly backwards...ehehe~

...

Please come back.

This is torture.

What kind of cruel God would give such a wonderful gift...just to take it away from them?

Oh...Kobayashi-san...once this is all over...

We could eat this exotic ice-cream nearby-"

" **Tohru.** "

"..."

" **It's time to go.** "


	13. Chapter 13

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 13: Another Maid In This Story!**

"Crap I'm late!"

Kobayashi instantly shot up from the bed and habitually ran to her left before slowing down in confusion.

"Oh...right."

This was not her bed. Or her room.

She put on her glasses, allowing her to take in her surroundings.

The light shone through the slits of glass next to her, illuminating the small cobblestone room. It seemed to be a guest room, judging from the lack of furniture; only a table and a closest were present.

"Itai...my head...," Kobayashi groaned as she flopped back down on the unfamiliar bed. She really had to stop drinking so much.

"...oh...right...," Kobayashi muttered as her memories returned to her. She suddenly wanted another shot of spirits.

"*knock-knock* Kobayashi-sama? Are you awake yet?," a muffled voice asked through the door.

"Hai...," Kobayashi said, on the verge of tears. "I'll be right over."

"Take your time, Kobayashi-sama. There's a spare change of clothes in the closet. I'll be waiting for you in the dining hall okay?," she said.

"S-Sure."

Kobayashi muttered something about her drunk self before walking over to the closet. Slowly, as if she was a two-year old child, she put on her hoodie (now free of any alcohol or vomit stains) and staggered out of the room while clutching her aching belly.

"Itai...itai..itai...," she winced with each step. She felt as if her stomach was turning inside out.

It took a while, but she finally made it downstairs to the banquet hall, her surroundings progressively getting wider and taller as she went. She looked around in confusion (and fascination) at the large sheets of intricately colored windows, bright vibrant banners and shiny metal things, which seemed to be candles or chandeliers or something. Kobayashi was just confused. She didn't remember buying a virtual reality headset.

"Kobayashi-sama-," she heard up ahead. There was a maid, an actual maid, dressed in traditional medieval era uniform, gesturing for her.

Kobayashi, with each step, got a little bit more excited, despite the throbbing headache and belly.

"Nice to meet you, Kobayashi-sama," she respectfully bowed. "My name is Mia. I guess l'll be showing you around for a few days."

"..sure."

The rest of what Mia said faded away as Kobayashi began to drool at her uniform. She had never seen these medieval maid uniforms up close and in person before.

To any other normal human beings, it would have been just another simple dress with a corset.

"..don't you think?," Mia said, her voice fading back to Miss Kobayashi.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Definitely," Kobayashi nodded in agreement, meeting her baby-blue eyes. She was sorta cute for Miss Kobayashi. They shared the same dead-fish eyes, but Mia sported curly feminine lips and long, silky black hair; basically everything Kobayashi would have chosen during her character selection. Mia even seemed to share the same breast size as...Tohru.

"T-Tohru...," Kobayashi mumbled, turning away from Mia. "...where is she?"

"Tohru?," Mia replied whilst setting a table with food and drinks. "The umm...daughter of the Emperor of Demise?"

Kobayashi nodded.

"...oh, I see."

Mia beamed and leaned back against a table, facing towards Kobayashi.

"I don't know."

"O-Oh...okay then..," Kobayashi nodded and sat down at the table, slowly chewing on her food.

"Is she someone important to you, Kobayashi-sama~?," Mia sang, leaning over the table.

"Y-Yeah."

"Hmm...are you her...lover?," Mia quietly said.

"Y-Yeah."

"Ho..? How is she in bed~?"

"Look, can we...can we please not talk about this..?," Kobayashi yelped as she stuffed her face with a tomato.

Mia's eyes shot up. Her casual and carefree posture was immediately replaced by a formal, strict stance. Her smile was also replaced with a neutral frown.

"S-Sorry, Kobayashi-sama," Mia said. "*sigh*...would you like tea or coffee?"

"Alcohol...," Kobayashi garbled as she continued stuffing her face, about to cry.

"Right away mistress."

The door echoed shut throughout the massive hall, leaving only the faint sound of Kobayashi's chewing, followed by a sniffle.

She felt alone again. In a way, the echoes of every little action from her only amplified this feeling.

"*sniff*...To...rhu..."

Kobayashi clenched her teeth while tears began to rain down on her lap. All that was running through her mind, ever since she woke up, was of her maid. Her loyal maid.

Tohru.

" _Definitely! You'll always be mine...my master!_ "

" _I love you...Kobayashi-san..._ "

" _You'll never be alone...okay Tohru?_ "

"S-Stupid...w-why...am I...so... **stupid**...," Kobayashi babbled.

Mia's eyes widened as she entered the scene holding a green bottle.

"U-Uh...here y-you go. Kobayashi-sama," Mia said normally as she handed her the bottle.

In what seemed to be about ten seconds, Kobayashi had chugged the entire bottle. It didn't numb the pain even the slightest.

"...b-b-beer...?," Kobayashi mumbled as she weakly looked at the bottle.

"Yeah...it's all I could do for you, mistress," Mia said. "The chef didn't want our hero to get too drunk before the meeting."

"...*sniff*...meeting...?," Kobayashi asked, wiping some tears off her glasses.

"Yup. Meeting."

Mia stared off towards the distance in boredom while Kobayashi simply stared at her food in confusion.

"W-Why is this happening to me...," Kobayashi sighed.

"Should I direct you to a therapist?," Mia said coldly.

After a while of staring at her plate, Kobayashi composed herself and stood up.

"Take me to this meeting," Kobayashi sternly demanded as she wiped some remaining tears from her face.

"As you wish, mistress," Mia said as she led her further into the castle.

" _I will get my maid back._ _ **With or without them...**_ ," Kobayashi angrily thought as she stomped behind Mia.

 **AN: Just to let you know, Mia looks like Rikka from** **SSSS. Gridman** **but with dead-fish eyes and wearing a medieval maid outfit.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 14: J-Jealousy? B-But How?**

"Mia-san? What are you doing?"

"Hi Kobayashi-sama," Mia said without a hint of embarrassment. "Do you need anything?"

Mia continued to play with the sword, swinging it through the air as her mistress walked near her.

"Umm...are maids supposed to do this?," Kobayashi asked.

"*Sigh*...do what?," Mia puffed. She sounded annoyed.

"Swinging swords around. It's not very-"

"Miss Kobayashi, with all due respect, what I do with my free time is none of your business."

She flinched backwards as a sword came swinging by in front of her. It was very odd, at least for Miss Kobayashi, to see the maid clumsily attacking nothing. She looked like a child.

Mia stabbed her sword into the ground with both hands before picking up a bow and shooting arrows towards a bundle of crates.

"Die...reptile scum...," Mia mumbled as she shot another arrow, missing the target by kilometers.

 **"** _Weird...,_ " Kobayashi thought. "Well...anyway, I'm gonna head out now. Don't wait for me."

"If you don't mind me asking...," Mia said. "Where are you going?"

 **"** Umm...to go eat...something," Kobayashi replied at her feet.

"Then why are you bringing that?"

Mia pointed towards the rifle slung over Kobayashi's hoodie.

" _Damn this maid! Alright alright, think..! Ermmm..."_

"...errrmm...to go shoot some cows. I'm hungry."

Kobayashi looked up at the now attentive maid, hoping she bought her lie (She obviously did not. Mia was educated).

"R-Really?," Mia gasped as she unconsciously walked towards Kobayashi, hugging her bow tight. "T-Then...can I come with you?"

"Eh? No, of course not," she muttered.

"Kobayashi-sama!," Mia growled as she stomped a foot. "You-!...ermm...I...I need to buy groceries a-and its really dangerous. Where I'm going. To shop."

"Then don't shop there," Kobayashi said nonchalantly.

"...it'll be easier if you like...protected me as I shop right?," Mia chuckled. She shot a cute sheepish smile towards her master, which always works. Always.

"Nope. Sorry."

"...hhhrrgghh...!"

Mia looked like she was about to explode. Her bow might break from how it was being crushed by her paws.

She took a deep breath, relaxing her vice-grip on her bow. "Very well, Kobayashi-sama. Come back soon."

Mia shot another arrow as Kobayashi trekked on the dirt road, towards the bustling city of Temes (pronounced tames). It was a city filled with markets selling weapons and armor, which sell easily due to it being so close to Chaos Faction territory.

Which was lucky for Kobayashi.

" _We can rest there after I rescue you,_ " Kobayashi thought as she hiked through rocks and forest. Obviously, all that was on her mind was Tohru.

"Kobayashi-san! You came to save me..? T-Thank you so much!," Kobayashi muttered to herself.

With her back breaking (still), she walked up a hill and gazed at the grey mass in the distance. That was where she was going to go.

In the meanwhile, Mia gazed at the mass of crates in the distance, envisioning it was a dragon. If it really was a dragon however, she would have been eaten in less than two seconds. She had only landed one arrow on its tail.

Mia threw her bow to the ground in frustration, not because she couldn't hit anything, but because of her mistress. Kobayashi-sama.

"Kobayashi...," Mia growled, hands cupped over her face. "You...drunkard...how does if feel huh? How does it feel-"

Mia stood up and began swinging her sword around in anger.

"-saving the world and killing monsters and...and having sex with sexy dragon maids...!"

"Mia-san."

"!"

Mia instantly dropped her sword and straightened her back.

"Y-Yes sir," she said, arms behind her back.

"Break time's over. Go get groceries before sundown."

"Yes sir," Mia said formally as he turned his back.

She flipped him off inappropriately as he walked back to the mansion.

"God...damn it. You're so lucky...Kobayashi-san."

And with that, Mia stomped in annoyance towards the general direction of Miss Kobayashi. She hated shopping in Temes.

* * *

Earlier this morning...

" **Just get my maid back. That's all.** "

The king leaned back stiffly on his throne.

"Hah...you are making this very...difficult, Kobayashi-sama...," the King stated with a friendly tone. He stayed respectful throughout the entirety of the conversation obviously. She had just saved one of his most important towns.

"Perhaps we can negotiate with the faction?," he said, looking left to his advisers.

"I'm afraid not, your majesty," one said. "I'm certain they lost our trust after the...incident."

"Hmmm..."

The atmosphere was dripping with defeat. Kobayashi, the hero, had just demanded an impossible task for the Royals. What were they to do?

The king leaned forward and looked Kobayashi in the eyes with compassion.

"I'm sorry, Kobayashi-sama. But my soldiers-"

"You bastard!," Kobayashi screamed.

The whole committee was dead silent. They didn't want to be in the same room with an angry Kobayashi.

She took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Fine. Fine, it's okay. Just give me some money then."

"G-Gladly, m'lady," he stuttered as he gestured towards one of the servants. Soon, the servant came back with a pouch of gold and Miss Kobayashi was out as soon as she came.

The room was still silent in shock at what just happened. "...your majesty? What should we do about this..."

"Let it go. Our favor has been settled," the king waved. "...who is this...maid that's she's so worked up about?"

"Tohru, your highness. Daughter of the Emperor of Demise."

"I see. Make sure she doesn't cause trouble, understand? I don't want her talking to the Chaos Faction, let alone Demise," the king commanded. "This meeting is over."

The meeting room was quickly emptied out, leaving only the King alone, deep in his thoughts.

...

He stood up and began undressing himself, tossing away his crown like it was rubbish.

"Kobayashi. I thought I warned you when I came to your world."

He walked over to a closet and took out some clothes and armor which looked like they belonged to a soldier. He began dressing himself, ignoring the dead body slumped over in the closet.

"But now you have the audacity to..."

He growled in frustration, presumably at Miss Kobayashi, and stomped outside, making a beeline for the armory.

 **AN: Hey what's up.**

 **So as you could tell, I'm having a pretty hard time balancing slice-of-life with story progression, so if its okay with you, please tell me when it gets a bit boring alright?**

 **Also next chapter will be a sexy one of Mia going shopping in Temes. It'll be up on my other M-rated story so please read that to keep up with the lore or whatever.** **Thanks and have a good night.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Chapter 15: Rescuing Tohru...How Hard Could It Be? R-Right?**

" _Mia? Did you wake me up?,_ " Kobayashi wondered.

She looked around hazily, and saw nothing in the distance. Nothing. Just the horizon and a cool, blue sky. She took a step forward in confusion and heard the splash of water under her shoes.

" _And...I'm walking on water apparently? Man...this is a weird dream.."_

Although her sight was a bit foggy, she noticed something in the distance as she viewed her surroundings.

" _Of course...Tohru. I guess this had to happen._ "

Kobayashi lazily strolled towards the maid, who looked just as happy and carefree as she did back in Kobayashi's daily life back in Japan. Her head was turned sideways to Kobayashi, looking out at nothing.

She met her master's dead-fish eyes.

"Hi, Kobayashi-san!," Tohru exclaimed, still retaining her pose. Kobayashi half-expected her to come running for a hug, given that they've been apart for a while. "Beautiful view, isn't it?"

" _What? Whatever...let's just get this over with._ "

Kobayashi examined every detail of her maid, and fought back the urge to cry. Cry tears of sadness, that is. She was obviously not real.

"Yes it is," Kobayashi replied nonchalantly.

Tohru laughed.

"Ha...she's near the edge...," Tohru giggled. "About to be free."

"What are you talking about?," Kobayashi said, squinting her eyes in the distance. "There's no-one there."

"Are you hungry, Kobayashi-san?," Tohru asked with a soft voice. "I-I've made your favorite...we can eat together, see?"

Kobayashi didn't respond. She just wanted to wake up, and put this all behind.

"...Kobayashi-san? Are you alright?," Tohru quietly asked, lifting Kobayashi's chin up with the crook of her index finger. "Are you-"

Kobayashi batted away her arm and took a step back, looking her lost maid in the eyes while crying uncontrollably.

"Stop..!," Kobayashi cried. "J-Just...stop...I-It hurts...," Kobayashi mumbled.

Tohru lowered her head and giggled. She crouched down and began running her gloved hand across the water, sending ripples towards Kobayashi's feet.

"Kobayashi-san...even in your dreams you know that...I could never die...right?," Tohru laughed. "We still have memories to make."

Kobayashi lifted up her glasses and wiped away some tears, which quickly came back. Memories to make.

"Don't worry Kobayashi-san...," Tohru reassured, standing up and holding her master's hands. "We will be together. Forever...oh! Remember we made that promise a while ago?"

"W-What?," Kobayashi sniffled. Her mind was racing.

"When you almost died...you made a promise! That you'll never leave me~"

A wave of guilt rushed over Kobayashi, sending her down to her knees. She had just broken that promise.

"No...It's not your fault. It was me that left you...umm..sorry about that."

Kobayashi simply sobbed in silence.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. You're coming to save me. We'll chat later in the real world...okay?"

Tohru passionately kissed her sobbing master on the lips, before standing up, and strolling away towards nowhere. Her arms were behind her back, but she ran her hands through the air here and then.

"Tohru!," Kobayashi called out, still on her knees.

Tohru turned around, arms behind her back.

"I...I love you! And I always will!"

Tohru smiled one last time at her master, before a blink from Kobayashi caused her to disappear from the distance.

" _I will always...love you...and no-one else..._ "

"... **ayashi-sama!** "

" _Huh? Oh...right...it's time to go..."_

 **"..Kobayashi-sama! Get up! Argh...you lazy...*incomprehensible murmur*"**

" _Yeah yeah...I'll be right over..."_

* * *

Kobayashi's dead-fish eyes opened by about a millimeter before a slap caused her to jolt awake.

" **Kobayashi!** Oh...sorry about that."

"Urghh...what..?," Kobayashi groaned as she slowly parted from the ground. She was holding her cheek too.

"Look..!," Mia hushed as she pointed to the ravine. "...seven...eight...nine..! That's every dragon right?"

Kobayashi looked through the lenses of her rifle scope at the mountainous ravine, and noticed nine red and black dragons idly waiting outside.

After a while, a smaller dragon (still intimidating as heck) came out of the cave, and soon every dragon was flying upwards out of the ravine. Looked like they were waiting for him.

Kobayashi and her maid ducked into cover out of sight from the flying dragons.

"K-Kobayashi!," Mia squealed quietly as the dragons flew overhead. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Kobayashi nodded at the bubbling maid, and held up a small, blue-green vial.

"Don't get too excited," Kobayashi said as they stood up. "Usually, things never go...as planned."

"We'll go invisible at the first sight of danger. Right, Kobayashi-sama?," Mia asked.

"Yeah."

The two began climbing down the rocky ravine with makeshift harnesses tied to a tree stump. Usually when partaking in such a risky activity, Kobayashi would be stiff as a statue, however she was maneuvering down the rocks with ease, with only one thing on her mind. You probably know what it is.

With a hunting rifle strapped to her back and a bag full of various potions (invisibility potion comes to mind), Kobayashi jumped down onto solid ground, with Mia following soon after. Kobayashi looked up and sighed. They were really far down.

"Let's go," was all Kobayashi said, her voice bouncing off the walls. She lit up a torch and began cautiously walking into the cave at the bottom of the ravine.

A nest. It was far too small (compared to the last one she visited) for it to be the main base of the Chaos Faction, but she had no other idea to where Tohru might be hidden. Maybe she could snoop around the cave and look for clues...or at least she hoped.

Kobayashi gave Mia the torch so that she could cling onto her rifle with both hands.

"Ah, gonna shoot them away I see," Mia breathed as a small smile appeared on her face.

"S-Shut up...," Kobayashi trembled as she took another cautious step down.

The rocky ground now declined into a steep angle, like stairs going down a subway. Except these stairs seemed to go on for an eternity.

"Look...," Mia whispered as she held her torch near the walls. "Claw marks..." She placed her hand in one of the indents in the wall, which was only one claw out of three.

"Shh..!," Kobayashi hushed.

The two froze in place, waiting for a sound to echo in front of them.

 _Thump...thump...thump..._ the heavy footsteps of a dragon could be heard coming towards them.

Quickly, Kobayashi popped the cork off of the vial and took a swig, before handing it to Mia.

"...did it work..?!," Kobayashi whispered in sheer terror. The footsteps were getting closer.

" **K-Kobayashi! Take off your clothes! Quick!** "

Kobayashi observed the maid hastily stripping off her outfit, and she followed suit without hesitation. She wouldn't care that she was stark naked if she was in a dragon's stomach.

The last article of clothing, Kobayashi's shoes, dropped down to floor, and the two of them stood as flat as they could against the tunnel wall. Although they couldn't see it (since they were invisible), they were both cringing at the fact that they had left their clothes and gear out in the open, just waiting for a wandering dragon to see it.

"Kobayashi-sama! Let go of my boob!"

"T-That's your...?! Give me your hand-I can't see you!"

"Shut up! Shut up he's coming..!"

The two of them held their breaths, and each other's hands, as they heard the dragon stop in front of them. Without the light of their torch, they felt one thing: dread.

They heard the dragon sniff at the bundle of human stuff, before muttering something angrily. The sound of footsteps got quieter as he walked away, and Kobayashi released her breath. She stumbled around in the dark, hoping to trip over their stuff but...

"Where is it?," Kobayashi muttered. Her glasses was off too, not that she could have seen anything anyway.

"I can't find it either Kobayashi-sama...," Mia replied in disbelief. "D-Did he take it?"

"Don't worry. Let's just keep moving," Kobayashi said assertively. "We're almost at the bottom. I think."

Mia's jaws dropped wide open as Kobayashi, who was entirely naked with no gear whatsoever, began climbing down the rubble deeper into the dragon cavern.

" _You...must really love her...,_ " Mia thought as she shrugged her shoulders and followed suit.

As the two kept walking (stumbling more like; they had no light source) the black basalt walls changed color to a dull red. Beneath their feet were shards of obsidian and other shiny rocks which could have formed due to the intense pressure underground.

Kobayashi panted and wiped the sweat off her face. It was getting extremely hot, as if you stuck your head in an oven but didn't touch the metal. The lack of shoes became a problem for them.

"Kobayashi-sama...," Mia panted. "We can't...feet...hot..."

"...right," was all Kobayashi could pant. The duo stopped moving downwards as without their shoes, the sharp, hot obsidian would be like walking on lava.

Kobayashi tread lightly towards a piece of dead dragon skin. It looked like it was from a tail, as it was long and curled inwards. Even though it was dead, Kobayashi had a difficult time ripping it off into smaller pieces.

Mia saw the piece of skin levitate in the air and instantly knew what Kobayashi was thinking. She grabbed the end of the skin.

"Three...two...one...pull!," Mia heard. She pulled as hard as she could, and she was suddenly pushed backwards into the rocky walls, holding onto a piece of skin.

Blood could be seen dripping from Mia's back.

"Well...at least I know where you are now...," Kobayashi said nonchalantly as she tied the skin around her feet.

"Itai, itai...that stings...," Mia winced. She felt a hand hesitantly touch her, and pull her up to her feet.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention-"

Kobayashi's words were cut off abruptly at the sight of Mia's naked, sweaty body. Usually, this would send her over the clouds in a cocktail of nervousness, happiness and embarrassment, however given the situation...Kobayashi simply nodded.

Mia also looked her in the eyes and nodded, as if they both wordlessly agreed to focus on the mission and not on each other's sweaty bodies.

They were now visibly naked, with the exception of their makeshift dragon shoes (which were unsurprisingly heat-resistant), dimly lit by small puddles of lava. They had finally stopped descending, and were now cautiously checking ever corner of the intricate labyrinth of a cave. It really felt like a maze, even though the roof was miles up, and the walls football-fields wide.

They tread lightly on the bedrock and walked past a lava waterfall, into an even larger cave.

" _Surely this must be where Tohru-"_

"ARGH!," Mia yelled, jumping back.

"Mia..!," Kobayashi hushed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...I thought this lava would act a bit less like water...that's all."

The lava falling down next to them did in fact, act a lot like water. Instead of the stereotypical slow moving honey-type lava she had seen in the movies, this lava was much more fast and liquid-like. It was a miracle how Kobayashi didn't get burnt by tiny particles of splashing lava.

Kobayashi turned the corner and saw a metal door, built into the wall of the blood-red cavern. Her heart leapt with both joy and fear.

"Mia...," Kobayashi whispered as her hand hovered over the hot metal doorknob. "Um...whatever happens...I just wanna say...I-I'm sorry for dragging you along here."

"Mhmh!," Mia hummed, shaking her head. "Don't be. This is the most exciting day of my life...even if its the last..!"

Kobayashi smiled slightly before creeping open the door. No matter how slowly she pushed, it could not stop creaking and whining, alerting everyone or anything to their presence.

She peeked inside. There were rows and columns of dark jail cells, dug into the cavern walls. Kobayashi noticed statues of dragons in heroic poses scattered randomly around the place, as well as rubbish. The place looked like a dump.

" **Kobayashi..?** "

Her heart skipped a beat after hearing that voice. It couldn't be...nothing ever goes right the first try...right?

"Tohru!," Kobayashi yelled, ignoring all of her surroundings. She ran clumsily with her dragon-sandals towards the source of the voice.

" **I'm over here!** "

Kobayashi turned her head and continued to run, tripping over bones and cloth and rubbish. Mia was following her too, running further back after her.

Kobayashi stopped at a dead end. She could have sworn she heard it here...

Mia came to a halt next to her.

"..well...maybe she's downstairs..?," Mia panted. "K-Kobayashi?"

Kobayashi's eyes widened.

" _Oh no...how can I be so..._ "

"..stupid...," Kobayashi murmured as she turned around. There was now a row of bars, confining them to this space. This cell more like. Mia looked equally horrified.

"K-K-Kobayashi...?," Mia trembled. She hoped that this was planned by the brilliant hero.

...

"Mia...," Kobayashi said normally, staring at the ground. "It's been nice knowing you."

"Y-Yeah...," Mia said. "Likewise."

They had waited in the cell for quite a while before they heard footsteps slowly getting louder. Footsteps, small and rhythmic, like that of a human.

Kobayashi looked to the maid one last time, before turning around and accepting her fate.

" _Sorry...Tohru..._ ," Kobayashi thought. " _We'll meet in another life._ "


End file.
